Maman, comment les dieux font les bébés ?
by Eilisande
Summary: Horus n'a jamais vraiment reçu d'éducation sexuelle, car Isis le surprotège et voit toujours son fils comme un enfant. Sauf que... Il se demande si par hasard un dieu mâle pourrait être enceint, parce qu'avec Seth, ils ont fricoté... Et que... Voilà, quoi !


Prompt : Seth/Horus - Horus n'a jamais vraiment reçu d'éducation sexuelle, car Isis le surprotège et voit toujours son fils comme un enfant. Sauf que... Il se demande si par hasard un dieu mâle pourrait être enceint, parce qu'avec Seth, ils ont fricoté... Et que... Voilà, quoi !  
\- Je n'ai rien contre le NC-17, ni contre l'humour et les quiproquos. (Si le mpreg est possible est au choix de l'auteur).

-.-.-.-

C'était une chaude journée de printemps et le khamsin soufflait sur la Terre Noire. Il soufflait si fort que les palmiers s'aplatissaient presque et que leurs feuilles en étaient arrachées. Il était impossible de sortir et la glorieuse Isis se tenait à son balcon, contemplant l'orage qui menaçait d'engloutir le Nil et ses rives verdoyantes.

Son fils la rejoignit sur le balcon et comme à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, son cœur explosa de fierté et d'amour. Le bébé auquel elle avait donné naissance devenait peu à peu un garçon grand et beau comme son père. Mais il n'était pas encore un homme, loin de là. Il n'y avait qu'à voir ses adorables joues rondes et sa petite tresse pour le réaliser.

Horus vint s'accouder sur la balustrade à ses côtés et regarda la scène avec émerveillement. Il y avait, effectivement, une certaine beauté dans ce ciel orange et cette poussière qui volait avec fureur. Horus n'était pas habitué au khamsin. Isis l'était et frissonna d'appréhension. Ce vent n'apportait que des sombres nouvelles.

-Je n'ai jamais vu le vent souffler aussi fort, confia Horus à sa mère.

-Vois, mon fils, la colère de ton oncle Seth. Si on le laissait faire, il ferait de la Terre Noire un désert aussi aride que le reste de ses terres. Voilà pourquoi tu dois régner comme l'a fait ton père.

-Oui mère, répondit-il avec docilité.

-Ton oncle n'est capable que de destruction. Toi, tu as assez de bonté et de courage pour bâtir un futur glorieux pour cette terre. Tu feras un grand pharaon.

-Je fais de mon mieux mère.

Isis détourna ses pensées de l'orage et regarda son fils plus attentivement. Il était inhabituellement pâle, comme s'il couvait quelque chose. Il était également échevelé et couvert de poussière. L'orage l'avait surpris en chemin, mais elle ne savait pas où il s'était rendu. Il arrivait hélas à l'âge où un enfant aime à cacher sa vie à sa mère. Pourquoi devait-il grandir si vite ?

Horus fixait l'orage en fronçant les sourcils et il faisait tambouriner ses doigts sur la balustrade de granite. Quelque chose le perturbait. Isis plaça son bras autour des épaules d'Horus et déposa un baiser sur son crâne. Ce geste affectueux délia la langue de son fils, comme elle l'espérait.

-Maman, demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix, comment les dieux font les bébés ?

Isis ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette question. La situation était pire que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Son petit garçon était trop jeune pour se poser de telles questions. Il lui semblait que c'était seulement la veille qu'il venait la voir couvert de vase, une dent cassée et une grenouille dans les mains, impatient de la lui montrer.

Isis l'avait pourtant protégé de ce genre d'horreurs. Elle adorait son fils mais la vie serait bien plus simple si sa fratrie avait été capable de se contenir. Non, son petit garçon était pur et innocent. Elle y avait veillé. Donc, quelqu'un lui avait mis ces mauvaises idées en tête. Isis allait la retrouver et lui faire subir un sort tel que les mortels en parleraient des millénaires durant.

-Maman ?, insista Horus. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Et bien, balbutia Isis, quand un dieu aime une déesse très, très fort, Râ descend du ciel et leur offre un enfant fait de rayons de soleil.

Horus fit une moue dubitative.

-Vraiment ? Ça me parait effroyablement peu pratique et puis cela n'explique pas tout. Si c'était vrai, je connais bien des couples divins qui n'auraient pas d'enfants et d'autres qui en auraient des dizaines.

-Peut-être, mais tu es un peu jeune pour te poser ces questions.

-Tout de même maman ! Si je suis assez grand pour devenir pharaon comme tu le répète sans cesse à l'Ennéade, je suis assez grand pour me poser des questions sur le sexe.

Il n'avait peut être pas tout à fait tord. Isis commençait à se remettre du choc qu'il lui avait causé et le regarda de plus près. Il était presque aussi grand qu'elle désormais, et musclé avec ça. Ses joues n'étaient plus si rondes. Elle lui sourit doucement.

-Il va être temps de couper ta tresse.

Horus rougit. Cela en disait bien plus à Isis qu'il n'aurait voulu dire et qu'elle n'aurait voulu savoir.

-Il serait temps, oui, balbutia-t-il. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-J'imagine que tu as déjà découvert par toi même la façon de faire.

-Disons que j'en ai ma petite idée, avoua-t-il en essayant de prendre un air décontracté. Donc, ma question c'est ceci : si deux dieux mâles font l'amour, est ce qu'il y a un risque de tomber enceint ?

Isis retint un hurlement d'horreur et dut se raccrocher à la balustrade pour ne pas vaciller.

-Pourquoi une telle question ?

-Et bien, vois-tu, il se trouve que, puisque je suis le meilleur choix comme pharaon comme tu le répète sans cesse à l'Enéade, je me suis dit que ce pourrait être une bonne idée d'aller chez mon oncle Seth pour le convaincre et les choses ont... dégénéré. Il m'a proposé de rester pour dîner, on a but un peu et, une chose menant à l'autre... je te laisse imaginer la suite.

Isis ne voulait surtout pas imaginer la suite. L'inceste entre frères et sœurs c'était une chose, ce n'était pas comme si sa fratrie avait eu beaucoup de choix en matière de partenaires. Cependant, il fallait mettre une limite quelque part et Seth l'avait franchie. Peut être que Sekhmet accepterait de repartir en croisade meurtrière très, très ciblée.

-Toujours est-il que j'étais ce soir chez lui et je me suis senti mal tout le repas, poursuivit Horus. J'ai fini par partir sans avoir fini mon assiette et j'ai vomis à plusieurs reprises en route. Tu crois que je pourrait être enceint ?

-Nous allons nous assurer que ce ne soit pas le cas. Je connais Seth. Il va utiliser cette histoire pour convaincre les dieux que tu n'es pas digne de régner. Il faut que nous le prenions de court. Tu va bien te nettoyer et te purifier de son sperme. Et s'il faut que je mette de ton sperme dans sa salade pour qu'on ne le prenne pas au sérieux, je n'hésiterais pas !

Isis avait parfois d'étranges idées.

-Enfin mère !

-Je ferais n'importe quoi pour protéger tes droits mon fils, lui asséna Iris avant de soupirer, enfin, heureusement que cela n'a eu lieu qu'une seule fois. La situation serait bien plus dure à rattraper si cela avait eu lieu à plusieurs reprises.

Les yeux au sol, Horus n'osait plus regarder sa mère en face. Elle retint un gémissement d'horreur et remit à plus tard les manigances pour maintenir Seth à distance du trône. Il était temps qu'elle s'occupe de la question qu'Horus posait avec tant d'insistance.

-Combien de fois ?

-J'ai perdu le compte. Quelques mois. Désolé mère.

-Il est un peu tard pour les regrets non ? Tu serais un humain, je pourrais te certifier qu'il n'y a aucune chance que tu sois enceint, mais notre famille est particulière et mieux vaut vérifier. Il est tout de même hors de question de confier ce petit secret à un autre dieu ou déesse. Nous allons consulter une guérisseuse humaine. Va te laver soigneusement tout de même avant.

Horus n'essaya pas de protester. Isis profita de son absence pour trouver de quoi passer incognito parmi les humains, parce que si ceux-ci voyaient la tête d'oiseau de son fils, ils étaient grillés. Heureusement pour elle, si Seth la traitait régulièrement de grosse vache, elle n'en avait pas la tête. Bien sûr, elle ignorait qu'elle en aurait une un jour mais vous et moi sommes mieux informés qu'elle. Par précaution, la déesse appela aussi un serviteur pour lui recommander de s'emparer des vêtements d'Horus pendant son bain et de les jeter dans le fleuve. On ne pouvait jamais être trop prudent selon elle.

Prétextant qu'il serait plus à l'aise sans sa mère à son entretien avec la guérisseuse, Isis poussa son fils dans la minuscule maison de briques de celles-ci. Aussitôt fait, elle se changea en faucon et s'envola. Elle dut battre des ailes de toutes ses forces, mais finit par réussir à voler au dessus du khamsin et atteignit rapidement le palais de Seth, à la limite du désert. Elle se transforma à nouveau et hurla de toutes ses forces.

-Seth ! Montre toi immédiatement espèce d'animal putride !

-Inutile de tomber dans les insultes vulgaires, me voici.

Le dieu se tenait nonchalamment appuyé contre un pilier de basalte. Isis lui trouva tout de même le teint maladif. Cependant, il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'était plus capable d'éprouver de la pitié pour son frère et elle le saisit par la gorge.

-Qu'as-tu osé faire à mon fils ?

Sans effort, il écarta ses mains de sa gorge.

-Je peux me tromper très chère sœur, mais il me semble que ton rejeton était très enthousiaste lors de chacune de nos rencontres. Le langage que ce jeune homme adopte une fois allongé est des plus imaginatifs d'ailleurs. J'aurais pensé que tu l'éduquerais mieux.

Avec un cri d'orfraie, Isis se précipita à nouveau vers lui. Il la repoussa une fois encore et la maintient à distance d'un bras.

-Je te ferais payer ce que tu lui as fait. Horus est trop jeune pour réaliser dans quoi il s'est engagé. Imagine s'il se retrouve enceint ! Il n'est pas du tout assez mûr pour assumer de telles responsabilités !

Le visage de Seth se figea.

-Va-t-en.

Isis essaya bien de répliquer mais elle fut soudain engloutie pas un rouleau de sable et de poussière qui la projeta au loin. Quand la vague daigna la lâcher, Isis se releva en plein milieu du désert. Elle envisagea de voler à nouveau jusqu'au palais de Seth, mais le khamsin soufflait de plus en plus fort et se transformait en tempête. La chevaucher ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Par ailleurs, elle avait d'autres atouts à utiliser.

Le lendemain de cette altercation devait se réunir la trois cent quatre vingt quatorzième séance du tribunal des dieux consacrée à la succession d'Osiris. Isis y pénétra fulminante, suivie par son fils qui affichait un teint légèrement verdâtre. Seth, qui était déjà assis à sa place habituelle, gémit et laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains en les voyant. Il semblait aussi mal en point que la veille.

-Si je viens à votre rencontre aujourd'hui, commença la déesse sans laisser à quiconque le temps de la saluer, c'est pour demander que soit réparé un grand tort qui a été fait à mon fils.

-Nous sommes au courant, soupira Râ. Comme à chaque séance depuis la mort d'Osiris.

-Il s'agit cette fois d'un nouveau tort que nous as fait Seth. Il a abusé de la confiance de mon fils !

Cela changeait suffisamment de la routine pour que tous les dieux assemblés cessent de somnoler. Ils écoutèrent avec délectation Isis narrer avec des trémolos dans la voix la séduction d'Horus par Seth. Son frère et adversaire l'écouta en silence, ponctuant simplement sa diatribe de reniflements méprisants. Horus, lui, donnait l'impression de vouloir disparaître sous terre.

-Je suis étonné que tu n'ai pas jeté son sperme dans le Nil pour nier tout ce qui as pu se passer entre nous, persifla finalement Seth.

Isis rougit mais refusa de répondre. Seth se leva et s'adressa à l'assemblée.

-J'ai entendu beaucoup d'accusations mais vu peu de preuves. Je m'étonnes même de ne pas avoir été accusé de plus de crimes. Ma chère sœur, tu m'accuse d'avoir dévergondé Horus. Pourquoi pas de l'avoir mis enceint ou empoisonné tant que tu y était ? Deviendrais-tu moins sujette à l'exagération ?

-Parce que tu n'as pas découpé Osiris en morceaux peut-être ?

-Simple détail. Alors ?

-J'ai cru qu'il était l'un ou l'autre quand il est rentré si pâle et nauséeux. Mais je me suis assurée que tu n'avais pas commis ceci en plus du reste.

-Charmant. Tu n'as pas été tentée également de m'humilier en démontrant qu'au moins Horus était au-dessus, par exemple en arrosant ma salade ou mes lentilles de sa semence ?

-J'y ai pensé.

-Ce sont de graves accusations que j'entends, finit par les couper Râ. Horus, veut-tu ajouter quelque chose ?

Le jeune dieu rougit, blêmit et verdit tour à tour mais ne dit rien. Seth leva les yeux au ciel.

-Par ma mère Nout... Tout ceci n'a que trop duré. Vous voulez savoir ce qui s'est passé avant hier ? Horus s'est senti légèrement mal après avoir goûté ma cuisine. Je cuisine très mal.

Des gémissements chargés de dégoût et de remords résonnèrent aux quatre coins de l'assemblée, confirmant son affirmation. Seth lança un clin d'œil complice à une de ces victimes puis repris un air sombre.

-Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose qui as poussé Horus à fuir ma demeure. La vérité c'est que ce jeune lâche a fuit quand il as compris pourquoi je l'avais invité ce soir-là. J'ai à peine mentionné mes nausées matinales qu'il s'est carapaté à toute allure.

En un instant le silence se fit dans la pièce puis un cri perçant le déchira.

-Horus !

Ce dernier tenta de faire disparaître sa tête dans ses épaules.

Isis ne l'avait jamais regardé comme s'il était une déception. C'était le cas maintenant.

-Pardon maman, implora-t-il. Je ne savais pas comment te le dire. Je crois que j'étais un peu terrifié à l'idée de devenir père. Je n'ai pas voulu te mentir.

-J'espère bien. Et maintenant qu'il soit bien clair que je ne vivrais pas pour voir mon fils fuir ses responsabilités.

Sa voix montait à nouveau en intensité. Plusieurs dieux et déesses se calèrent en grognant dans leurs sièges, devinant qu'elle était capable de se lancer dans un discours moralisateur prolongé. D'autres affûtaient leurs arguments pour la soutenir. Seth les coupa tous dans leur élan.

-Je veux une pension pour élever le petit. Pas grand chose, juste, disons, la moitié des revenus du royaume d'Horus jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de l'enfance. Je me contenterais du tiers ensuite. Pour assurer son éducation, cela va sans dire.

-Tu veux dire que tu es prêt à renoncer au royaume d'Égypte contre une pension alimentaire ?

Les dieux se mirent à murmurer leur incrédulité tout autour des gradins. Seth sourit, ravit de son petit effet. Isis le saisit par sa tunique et chuchota tout en serrant les dents, de sorte à n'être entendu que de lui.

-Pourquoi fais-tu ça Seth ?

Son frère n'essaya même pas d'avoir l'air innocent. Il sourit à pleine dents.

-N'est-ce pas évident ? Tu as mis la plupart des dieux dans ta poche et Horus n'allait pas tarder à obtenir le trône d'Égypte. En me faisant engrosser par lui, je m'assure au moins de mettre dans ma poche une partie des revenus du royaume.

-Et tu crois que nous allons laisser passer ça ?

-Oui. Car si vous dites non, je reste sur les rangs pour devenir pharaon d'Égypte et après avoir découvert qu'Horus était prêt à m'abandonner pour que j'élève seul notre enfant, je te garantis qu'il y aura beaucoup moins de vote en sa faveur.

-Tu me le paieras.

-Non, vous allez me payer en argent et en pierreries, pendant très longtemps. Pour le reste je m'en moque, tu pourras raconter aux mortels comment j'ai été lamentablement écrasé par Horus lors d'une épreuve de force ou d'intelligente. Fais leur gober toutes les salades que tu veux, je m'en moque.

Avec un feulement, Isis lâcha Seth et rejoignit Horus pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille. Le jeune dieu s'inclina avec soulagement puis redressa la tête et s'adressa à Râ.

-Si Seth me cède le trône, j'accepte ses conditions.

Les négociations pouvaient enfin commencer. Elles s'étendirent sur des jours et des jours. Finalement, les dieux finirent par quitter le tribunal en murmurant leur joie et leur soulagement de voir tout cela derrière eux. Vraiment, était-il vraiment besoin d'en faire tout une salade ?


End file.
